1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for the production of thick layers of contact adhesive, and particularly to dispersion or solvent-type adhesive systems, which include the so-called pressure sensetive adhesives and retaining adhesives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contact adhesives are used today in industry to an increasing extent. These contact adhesives can be applied on a carrier material or they can be used as a so-called "transferable adhesive film" without a carrier. Depending on the type of use of layers of such contact adhesives, it is sometimes necessary to have layer thicknesses in the order of magnitude of approximately 1 mm. Such thick layers pose problems particularly in the use of dispersion adhesives or solvent-type adhesives. Dispersion adhesives contain approximately 50% water while solvent-type adhesives contain approximately 70% solvent. In both cases, these solvents must be removed after application of the layer using a drying process. Accordingly, when such thick layers are to be produced, there are long drying periods and the danger of the bubble formation, thereby creating non-uniformities in the layer, is present.